Midnight till Dawn
by JustBenifet
Summary: Lucy's you're average teenage girl. Minus the occasional ears and a tail. Natsu's a regular teenage boy. Except for the minor urge to drink blood. Fairy Tail's a normal High School. For werewolves and vampires, two natural enemies. What could go wrong, putting hormonal, feuding super humans into a 3 year prep-school? (NaLu) (I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be chaos)
1. Chapter 1

If I was a unicorn, life would be so much better.

Unfortunately, I'm not a unicorn. I'm just a regular girl. With a complicated relationship with the moon that is soon to come. But, you know, none of that matters, right? All that matters is what's on the inside, I hope.

~O~()~O~

"LUUUUUUCY! WAKE UP! I'M SHIPPIN YOU OFF TO BOARDING SCHOOL FOR THE 3 PRECIOUS YEARS OF HIGHSCHOOL LIFE THAT YOU HAVE, YOU'RE NOT GONNA COMPLAIN SO GET IN THE CAR, HERE'S YOUR STUFF, BUH BYE!"

That's pretty much what my father, Jude Heartfilia, said to me about 5 minutes ago, maybe not exactly, but close enough.

He came in to wake me up, which is how I knew immediately that something was off, or atleast, something was about to happen.

"Lucy," he said with a bright look in his eyes and a wide grin on his face. Second sign that something was off, my father has almost never smiled since my mother died.

"I have managed to get you into the most prestigious training school for young people like yourself, and it starts today! I wanted it to be a surprise for you since I knew you were going to be exited when you heard, so I thought, why not save it till the last minute!" said Jude, his eyes twinkling.

By this time you're probably thinking, ' _Wow, I can guess what happens next, you say you don't want to, Jude gets mad and you have to go anyways, typical rebellious teen and problematic parent, pshaw,'_

Well, sorry to burst your know it all bubble, but I am a nice person. I couldn't say NO to my father like that, especially since he finally looked excited about something. And I did have to give him credit for coming to tell me this himself instead of getting one of the maids to do it.

I glanced up at his excited face and decided, I would go to whatever school this was that Jude wanted me to go to.

"Ok," was all I said, and he had me dressed and holding a stuffed suitcase in no time. Great.

"Now honey, I want to say goodbye to you here and now. This school lasts 3 years, and considering the fact that all the breaks must be spent on campus, I won't be seeing you for a while!" said Jude. Now at that point, my jaw had almost reached the floor.

Jude handed me a brochure and almost shoved me into the car that was standing ready to whisk me off to my new life. Now I'm here, driving to my imminent social doom. Yaaay!

* * *

Hello... It's me... Ok, so I'm new to writing even though I've read a TON here on FanFic. So... Whatcha think? Good, bad? Absolutely terrible to the extent of which I'm making people's eyes bleed? So awesome I'm making people's eyes bleed? Lemme know. Also, in case you weren't sure, this is Lucy Heartfelia's perspective filtered through my extremely sarcastic writing style. Maybe I should make this coming from Natsu instead... Oh well, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I AM NOT AGAINST CRITICISM! Thanks for reading! :3

(P.S) Sorry this chapter's short, if I continue, the chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the rattling of chains and clanging of gates as the car brought both me and my over-packed suitcase onto the campus- I think. So far as I can see, the only sign of civilization is a narrow dirt path, and even that could be mistaken for an animal trail. Yay… I'm doomed to live out the next 3 years of my life in a socially isolating wilderness school! Fun…

~O~()~O

Ok, so it's been what, 5 minutes? Maybe 10? Long enough for me to understand that it would be a pain to try and walk back home if I didn't like this place. Oh, and still no signs of civilization.

"Ok, we're almost there," says the driver from behind the black screen of glass. I can't see who the driver is, but it sounds like this person is a he, so that's what I'm going to refer to him as such.

"Hey mister, do you know what this school is about?" I asked.

No reply. Cool. Fun. Great. THE BEST FREAKING THING EVER.

Silence is starting to fill the car, so I just press my cheek against the cold glass of the window and try to go back to sleep.

~O~()~O~

"Hey, Blondie, wakey wakey! Time for the princess to wake up from her nap! It's school time!" yelled an unpleasant male voice.

I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with a blond boy who looks like he might be my age, but then again, even squatting like he is now he's super tall so I wouldn't be able to tell.

"All righty, I am your personal escort your royal highness, and I will be showing you to the entrance ceremony you showed up oh so fashionably late for," said the boy, standing up to his full towering height.

I scootch along the seat and hop out of the car without protest. Honestly, I'm super glad I'm able to move around a little. I bend over and slide onto my stomach to drag my bad out with me. I have to tug multiple times before the stupid thing comes out, landing me on my but with a giant pink polka-dotted suitcase weighing in at about 100 pounds on my lap. What the heck can you put in a suitcase that weighs 100 freaking pounds? A miniature anvil? Some sort of medieval armor?

"All right princess, time to go," says the blond guy, just as a stream of about 100 kids looking about my age come down the steps of a previously unnoticed by me (and I don't know how the heck I didn't notice this thing, I mean, it's _MASSIVE!,_ and right in front of me) mansion-like building.

Leading the group is a pretty girl who has pure white hair with her bangs tied up in a little poney-tail up front.

"Hey Laxus!" says the pretty girl, waving to the newly discovered extremely annoying boy. I look over to the boy and see that stuck on his chest is a big red sticker with white print on it reading 'Hi, My Name Is; LAXUS'. Good job me. I mean, how attentive can you get?

"I think this is the last one," says Laxus, completely ignoring me and walking over to the girl who I have devised is named 'Mirajane'.

"Well then," says Mira, flashing me a smile and looking down at the clipboard she is holding. "Hmmm… You must be Lucy Heartfilia! Cool! I'm Mirajane Strauss, I'm a third year here at Fairytale, but since we're a little shorthanded on staff today, I'll be standing in and showing you guys around campus!"

"Okay…" I say, before walking over to join the group of other kids.

The so called ' quick tour of campus' takes about 2 hours because of the size of the grounds. And the fact that all the buildings are _super_ far apart. So far I've learned about the classes we're going to take here, some of them for werewolves only, some are only for vamps, and most of them co-species. Like P.E.. My least favorite subject. Whoopie.

"So anyway," says Mirajane, walking backwards to talk to us at the front of the group while Laxus is complaining about 'herding cats' from the back. "Now I'm going to take the girls to their dorms and Laxus will take the boys to theirs. And just to let you know, if a boy gets caught setting so much as _one toe_ into the girls dorms, or visa versa, there will be a punishment." At the her last statement, Mirajane gets really dark and serious looking, as if she had had some sort of bad personal experience in the past regarding the subject.

"Okaaaaay….." says Laxus, veering off towards a large white house and calling over his shoulder, "If any of you idiots want to have a roof over your head when you go to sleep tonight, then you better follow me!"

"Well, now that the boys are out of our hair…"

~O~()~O~

"Ooooh!" chorus all the girls, including myself (unfortunately), as we step into a large hall crowded with other, older looking girls, all talking and laughing. Some were sitting on the couches and cushioned benches that were scattered throughout the room, lining the walls and creating a warm, homely feel. Others were standing, and still others were working at the various desks spread out in the multiple side rooms.

"This is the girls common room where-"

" _Miraaaaa!_ " shoutes a brunet from across the room, stumbling over to where me and the other girls are standing with Mirajane.

"Oh, Cana!" says Mira, grabbing the girl as she slumps forward and then stands up straight as a post.

"Girls, this is Cana, she's one of our second year vampires whom has a tendency to… go a little overboard on her blood drinking." says Mira, pausing before saying the last part.

"So…" says Cana, seemingly clear as a bell now. "This is our newest batch of first years, huh? Interesting… Well, can't wait to see you guys at dinner tonight!" she says, saluting as she turned and walked back to her friends who were giggling, some holding glasses of thick read liquid which I can only think of as blood. I. Am. Going. To. Barf.

"Oh, and Blondie," calls Cana over her shoulder. "Watch out for some of them Vamp boys, you smell good enough to me, and I'd hate to think what you smell like to them!"

I look around at the other girls, searching for the person who Cana was talking to. Then I realize that I'm the only blond. Everyone else's hair is brown, black, or some other rainbow color. Wheeeee. I just had to be the only blond, didn't I?

Mira lets out a shrill laugh that she probably meant to break the tension, but usually sounds like predatory bird calls don't make people relax. Oh well. E for effort Mira.

"Ok, well then. It's probably time that I show you your rooms so you can unpack and get to know your roommates before dinner! Come on, follow me this way," Mira says, walking towards two large brass doors that lead into a lavish stairwell occupied by three visible flights of stairs.

Mira skipps easily up the steps while the rest of us have to drag our bags up 3 flights of stairs to the floor where our rooms are.

By the time we're actually at our rooms, everyone's pooped, the 2 hours of walking while carrying heavy luggage finally getting to us. No one says anything when Mira tells us all our room number, and no one really pays attention who's entering the room with them.

Apparently my room number is 15, which isn't hard to find because it's the door closest to the stairs. I drag my suitcase and my feet into the room which is actually pretty nice. But then again, I just glanced at it, now my eyes are practically glued to the bet that literally has my name on it (printed on a little white card with fancy cursive script).

I drop the handle of my suitcase and stumble towards the bed, flopping down onto the cool sheets and resting my head on the pillow. A quick nap will eventually make me feel better, right?

The last thing I hear is Mira saying, "You have an hour and a half before dinner to do whatever you want, but I suggest showering. See you tonight!"

OKAY! Chapter 2 is complete! I'm glad that I decided to continue this, and SUPER happy that I was able to update so quickly... Well, I guess that last part is because it's the weekend. But anyways, thanks to the first 4 people who reviewed this story!

 **luv it:** I'm so glad you like it! I'll be updating quickly over the weekends, but I might only be able to put up 2 or 3 chapters on the weekdays because of school and sports and things like that. Thanks!

 **Guest:** Thank you so so so so so much for your support!

 **Writer and Reader D:** Again thanks for the support, and I think that every 5 chapters, I'll throw in a recap of what's happening from Natsu's POV, so you might expect chapter 5 to be waaaaaaay long. I WON'T STOP. And I hope I have updated soon enough for your liking! :)

 **IcyAxolotl:** YEAS! CRITICISM! I know I sound really weird and kinda creepy saying this, but I LOVE hearing what people don't like about my writing. It motivates me to do the things that I hear I should be doing, like hitting the gas pedal and driving this story away from being a generic NaLu fanfic. Thank you SOOOOO much! I hope to get some more reviews like yours.


	3. Chapter 3

You know in those movies where there's a scene where the main character is either drunk or has been passed out for a while? And then their friend or conscience or something calls their name and the image on the T.V. is really blurry and dark, but you can still make out who the character calling the main protagonist's name is? Yup, well that's how I'm feeling. Except I don't know who the heck is screaming at me.

"LUUUUUUCY," says a blue haired person who's face I can't really see through the sleep that's collected in my eyes during my nap. "LUUUUUUUUUUUCY! YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES UNTIL DINNER!" yells the person.

It takes a minute for this most _breaking_ news to sink in. Then reality hits.

What the heck?! It hasn't been that long! I couldn't have been asleep for more than 15 minutes! I spring out of the bed and run over to where I dropped my suitcase, and luckily no one's moved it. I fumble with the zippers, only able to get them halfway undone before just yanking the stupid thing open. My eyes graze over my options which are all folded neatly in little rows. I grab a shirt, some jeans, and a pair of underpants, running around the room, not sure where the bathroom is.

I probably look pretty ridiculous, running around in circles looking for the bathroom. "On your left," says the same voice that woke me up.

I run to my left and push open a wooden door, not paying attention to where anything is other than the shower. I rinse, soap myself up, and rinse again before quickly turning off the stream of warm water and running out of the shower, frantically putting my clothes on. I yank a brush through my hair and dash out of the bathroom, hopping around like a penguin trying to pull my shoes and socks on.

"That was amazing… You were in and out in under 5 minutes." says the same voice I had heard earlier. I turn around to see a girl with wavy blue hair down to a little past her shoulders, and wide, sparkling blue eyes framed by her wavy bangs.

"Umm… Don't we have to go?" I ask, a little annoyed that this girl woke me up to avoid us being late, and is now stalling. I mean, if she was gonna make us late anyway, she might could've just let me sleep.

"Oh... " she says, looking kinda embarrassed. "Yeah… Right… Well, my name's Juvia. I guess we should probably…" says Juvia, pointing to the door.

~O~()~O~

I have figured two things out about my life. Thing number one: I like silence. It gives me peace of mind, lets me say philosophical things like I just said there. Thing number 2: I CAN'T STAND SILENCE AFTER ABOUT 30 SECONDS.

Speaking of silence, Juvia and I are pretty much silent right now. And it's been this way for the five minutes that it took for us to walk from our dorm to the dining hall. Really, I've been having the time of my life.

Oh, and now that I'm actually IN the dining hall, I have no idea what to do. I look over to my right and see some older students wearing some sort of uniform, laughing and talking. Some of their cheeks are flushed. Huh… I wonder why.

Looking to my left, I recognize some of the girls from before, the ones who are supposed to be in my class (or grade, whatever), standing awkwardly and looking around the room, seemingly unsure of what to do. And I have found my people.

I tug on Juvia's sleeve and drag her over to where the other 1st year students are standing, ignoring her meek protests.

Almost as soon as we reach the group, the boys enter the room. And when I say enter, you can imagine them blowing down the door and running in screaming and tearing their shirts off, all of them wearing war paint with insane looks in their eyes.

They didn't actually do that, but I have to admit, some of these boys look kinda crazy. And when they came into the dining hall, it did get SUPER loud. So just keep that previous image in your head.

"AAAAALL RIGHT!" says a boy with unusual pink hair and onyx eyes, jumping up and down while pumping his fist in the air. He is almost immediately smacked down by a boy with shaggy, raven colored hair and dark blue eyes.

"Chill flame brain," says the boy, grabbing the pinkett by the shirt collar and walking towards us girls.

They, of course, head the large group of boys that are coming our way. I notice that none of the older students seem to care, or even notice. Oh goodie.

"Heeeeey," says the pink-haired boy, slumping his shoulders and acting sad, as if his feelings have _actually_ been hurt.

I hate boys like that. They think their funny because everybody laughs, but in reality they're all just putting up with them. I knew one of those kind of boys back at my old school. It was a human school, and I didn't have any problems fitting in because I hadn't hit 15 yet (I'm still 14), but still that guy annoyed me so much I almost wanted to rip his throat out.

Anyways, I think Mira is coming.

~O~()~O~

"Okay, well, I know you all know me!" says Mira, getting the group's attention. "But I don't think you've met the headmaster yet! Now, guys, I have to warn you, the headmaster is a very scary man-"

"Yeah, he's hella scary! 'Bout as scary as a dragon, that man!" interrupts Laxus from across the room where he's standing with a group of his friends. Mira giggles, and heads over to the group, leaving us first years to stand around and wait in anticipation for the headmaster to arrive.

~O~()~O~

Well, it's been about 5 minutes, dinner has started, and everyone's sitting down at one of the three long tables placed around the room, and the food's been all laid out, and no one's even touched it.

Other than the things Mira and Laxus said, none of us first years have seen or heard anything of the legendary 'headmaster', and I'm honestly getting kind of impatient. I mean, what do they expect us to do, feed off the sight and smell of food? I can't live off of the smell of buttered green beans and the sight of mashed potatoes! I take the potato part back, I probably could. But seriously!

I look around to see if anyone else is having any of the problems that I'm having, and I have to literally cover my mouth and duck down under the table to keep from laughing. I straighten up and look at the same pink haired boy who had obnoxiously entered the room earlier, resting his chin on the table, not even noticing the puddle of drool streaming from his mouth as he stared longingly at a steaming stake soaking in some sort of red sauce.

He must have caught me looking, because he says, "Whatcha smiling 'bout? It's not even remotely funny how they put a bunch of food in front of us then make it clear as day that the unspoken rule is 'don't eat the fooooood'. What-"

"-Is the point of putting the food out, Dragneel? Well, the point is that there is no point other than I was late. And I'm sorry, to all of you children. Now, if you'd just hush up for a minute, I can say a few things to the first years…"

A man steps up on a podium at the front of the room. He's wearing a bright striped orange and blue jester's hat with two points, an unzipped orange jacket with blue rims on the edges of both sleeves, orange pants, and a white t-shirt with the school's crest printed in black right in the middle. To top this all off, the tips of his hat would probably reach to about my waist.

 _This_ is the headmaster? The principal? _This_ man is in charge of, according to my dad, one of _the_ best school for vamps and wolves? This guy? And just putting that on top of the boys in the class, the weird upperclassmen, and, heck, I haven't even met the teachers yet!

I've decided that I am _screwed_.

* * *

 _Author's weird little note:_

Some things that I've heard I should be doing which I will try SUPER hard to do:

Get the character ages right

Write longer chapters

Be a little more of a stickler for detail (like **LUV IT** )

I will definitely be making the chapters WAY longer, I'm just terrible at starting off when it comes to writing. As for the character ages and body thing… Well, I can definitely get the body's right, but for the ages thing might be a little hard… But with the body, thing I DO have a plan is that is kinda part of the plot line. So… Sorry to the people who are waiting for someone to comment on Lucy's chest, it won't until at least chapter 4. Hehe, oh well, if anyone has any ideas of what I should do, leave a review or PM me, and I will do my best to incorporate it into the story. (Especially unicorns! If you have any ideas on how I can worm a unicorn into the story, lemme know… Because I'm just that weird... )

Well, thank you guys all so much for all the support in the reviews and for the people who are PM'ing me! (IcyAxolotl)

P.S. Natsu will be the same age as LUUUUCY in this fic, sorry to the sticklers.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, so my screwedness? That's only increasing as I'm sitting here listening to this headmaster, who I have since found out is named Makarov. I've also found out that this year, after the entrance ceremony tomorrow night, we'll have to shift. Like, into wolf form. And all the stupid vamps, they'll all have to drink they're first human blood. Eww….

"I know that the prospect of changing or drinking blood might be frightening to some of you, being that it's a law that our children aren't allowed to drink blood or change into their wolf forms until high school, but don't worry, no one's died yet! I think. Like I said, don't worry! Everything will be fine." finishes Makarov, scanning the crowd of 1st years who are all seated at the two tables closest to the front of the room.

I look around to and see that some of the kids are turning pale, and some are sweating.

"All right then," says Makarov, abandoning the previous daunting topic. "I'll leave you to eat!" Makarov walks off the podium and down to a large round table where other adults, presumably teachers, are sitting.

After the headmaster is seated, the middle and back of the room erupts in chatter, laughter, and overall liveliness. As for the front of the room, where us 1st years are sitting… Well, you might imagine of hyperactive toddlers. Good. Now imagine the exact opposite of that, and that's pretty much us. Except if you're imagining grannies in rocking chairs knitting, that's only _half_ of us.

I look over to my left towards the same pink-haired boy that I had caught drooling over the food earlier, only to find the steak he had been eyeing had vanished, and the plate and silverware in front of him dirty. Geez…

The boy caught me looking again. Wonderfull.

"What? Never seen anyone eat before? Just because everyone at these tables are all gloomy and blegh, doesn't mean I should starve." He says hot headedly.

"Cool it flame-brain." The dark haired boy from before says. I glance over at him and I'm pretty sure I look like a tomato. The guy's managed to take his shirt and pants, neither anywhere to be seen.

"Put your clothes back on Ice Princess, it's disgusting!" says a tall guy who's sitting across from me. I hadn't noticed him before, but I don't really know how. He has long, spiky black hair that's slicked back to reveal his forehead, which is almost the only part of his face which _isn't_ covered in metal piercings. And his eyes… Creepy. His eyes are a bright, bloody red, made only more intense by the metal piercings placed in two lines where his eyebrows should be.

I resist the urge to duck down and laugh under the table like I did before, but this is hilarious. It's like watching 3 extremely immature toddlers arguing over who was the best at making a farting sound.

I'm the only one who's trying not to laugh though. Across from me, next to the tall guy with the red eyes, is a petite girl with blue hair and a yellow headband. I can hold in my laughter, but this girl's face is turning red, and her eyes are welling up.

I can feel my face pale, and I duck down under table, screaming,"She's gonna blow!"

Seconds later, I hear a scream and see partially chewed food dripping onto the bench on my right. I peek my head up from under the table and see Juvia, who I'd been sitting next to, had what looked like a chunky baby food mud mask on. Except it smelled like mashed potatoes.

Juvia slowly lifts her hands up and wipes the mush off her eyes. Her mouth is open like a fish out of water, and she has the most indignant look on her face.

I peek over at the short blue haired girl, and her face is even more flushed than before, probably because she just spit food on one of her classmates.

"AAAAHAHAHA!" so called 'Ice Princess' bursts out. The other two boys join in.

Pause for a sec;

There are some things that boys don't understand that I'll try to explain as simply and in as little words as possible. Girls hold grudges, and will hold onto that grudge until either they get apologise to, or get revenge.

Ok, play;

Juvia is fuming, the blue haired girl and I both know this isn't gonna end well when she reaches for a plate of mashed potatoes.

Juvia slowly raises a the glob in her hand until it's level with her head, and closes one of her potato eyes. She winds back, and chucks the mashed potatoes at the blue haired girl.

Unfortunately, the blue haired girl ducks. And you can probably guess where it goes from here.

The mashed potatoes hit the back of a 2nd year's head. The boy slowly turns around, his eyes smoldering. He picks up a handful of gloppy spinach salad.

The pink haired boy has been watching this the whole time, and only now do I catch on to why he's been so quiet.

The world practically starts to go in slow motion. The mashed potato boy flings the spinach, Juvia ducks, and the spinach flies across the room…

That's when all hell breaks loose.

* * *

 **Okey… Well, people have been telling me that someone by the name of OtakuGirl62101 has been literally copying and pasting my work onto her account on wattpad. Thanks so much for telling me (those of you who told me)! I went and checked it out, and she's been copying my story word for word. I've also heard that she's been copying off of other authors like RayreeAnne. All I want to say is, NOT COOL. And just for future references, if anyone at all wants to (and I don't see why anyone would want to do this but) take the story that I've made here and reword it and add their own twists to make it theirs, then go ahead! But you have to let me know cause I want to see how my crummy writing could be improved. But still, just don't copy directly off of mine or anyone else's work, it's not ok. Putting the time and effort into a story is part of what makes it good, it's just bland and boring if you didn't do it, and it has no meaning. Any whooo, thanks for reading my weird writing, I'll probably be out with the next chapter pretty soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Life is goooood. I'm only on my first day of school, if you can even call it that, and I've already met my grudge holding room mate, met a headmaster whose head reaches to about my hip, and experienced my very first food fight! As a bonus, in the last part I got tomatoes and chewed steak in my hair! Great!

For all the dimwits out there who didn't get that, I just used sarcasm. Learn it.

~O~()~O~

The entrance ceremony was boring. After all of us had cleaned up from dinner and I had been informed that apparently, at Fairy Tail, food fights and fist fights were considered _normal_ , all the students had filed into one big hall and seated on folding chairs. The headmaster had given a speech, which went along the lines of yadayadayada blah blah blah important stuff blah blah blah. Then we went out and were sent to bed. And that's where I am now. Bed.

I stare up at the ceiling. There is a dim purple light flickering in the corner, casting shadows along the wall. I hear Juvia's sorf breathing, with the occasional snort. She sounds like a pig…

I close my eyes and try to imagine Juvia as a pig… I paint a picture of a blue pig with wavy blue hair… I hide my face in my pillow and laugh into it. Just the thought _Juvia_ as a pig is hilarious.

Then it occurs to me; What if Juvia's a werewolf, like me? She's never said anything about it, and I guess neither has anyone else, but still, what if she's not? What if I'm sleeping in the same room as a Vampire? It's one thing to be in public with a Vampire, where there are dozens of other people, other werewolves, there to help out if anything happens, but what if Juvia's a Vampire, and I'm alone with her? I'm all alone, with no one else here but a Vampire!

I shudder. The room starts to swim before my eyes and I start to see vibrant colors; red, blue, orange, green.

I start to panic because I know what's coming, I thrash in my bed and start to call for help, but then it all goes dark.

~O~()~O~

" _Come on Lucy! A walk will be good for you! You can't always just mope around the house, you'll get old and fat and stay single forever!" My mother says to me, a ten year old girl. She's practically tugging my arm off, and if I hadn't looked like the child and her the adult, people would've thought I was more mature than her. But, people didn't, and it wasn't legal for someone underage to adopt an adult. Yet._

" _Ok, fine mom." I say, reluctantly getting up from my bed, where I've been sitting for the past couple of hours reading. Apparently it's not normal for a ten year old girl to be inside all day reading. This is where the stereotype that people my age should be outside enjoying themselves 'safely' under adult supervision comes into play. And don't say that this isn't a stereotype, because it is. It's just a less acknowledged stereotype than the other stereotypes, like those of girl and boy behaviors._

" _Yay!" My mom practically skips out of my room, keeping a firm grip on my wrist and practically towing me down the hall and out into the garden, where my dad is sitting, scribbling on some documents, his old fashioned inkwell pen scratching satisfyingly on the parchment._

 _When he hears us coming out, he looks up from his work and smiles, his eyes crinkling around the edges._

" _Now, where are you two off to?" My father asks warmly, pushing his work aside on the table he's sitting at._

" _We're going on an adventure!" My mom says excitedly, practically jumping up and down. She's so happy and alive._

You would have never have guessed she'd die that day.

~O~()~O~

I open my eyes, which are welled up with tears. I don't want to have the flashbacks anymore. They hurt, both physically and emotionally. I've been having them ever since I could remember, but they were always happy recollections, and even though they took away from my awareness of the present, I still enjoyed having them. It had been like watching a movie, where I was the female lead. The Lucy show.

Then, around 5 years ago though, when my mother died, I started having bad flashbacks. And I only say bad because that's the only word to describe them. Bad. I had, and still have flashbacks, of the day my mother died. And only that day. Everything's so vivid and real though, that sometimes I can't tell if it's real or not. I feel like I'm watching a movie, but I also feel like I _am_ the movie.

All the flashbacks though, they're always triggered by one thing; being alone with a Vampire.

Even just the thought of being alone with a Vampire scares me, more than anything else. Just the idea that I _could_ potentially be alone with a Vampire terrifies me.

I take a deep breath, trying to drive the thoughts and images from my mind, thinking aboout sleep and only sleep. That's all I need. Sleep, right?

I'm safe here… I'm safe here… I'm safe here…

That's all I'm thinking about as I drift into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Okeeeeey! Well, another weird chapter out. Well, I don't really think this one's as weird, cause of the more real aspects I tried to incorporate into it. I don't know if it worked though… Heh heh, oh well. I'll find out soon!**

 **Before I end this chapter though, I want to thank** **PinkFireandGoldenStars** **for helping me decide on what I'm going to do next, it really helped!**

 **Anywhoooo, thanks for reading my weird writing, I hope to update soon! (P.S. sorry this chapter's short, and sorry for the somewhat rude thing I put in the story, if you don't know what sarcasm is, you can just google the definition)**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm woken up, once again, to the sound of Juvia yelling my name. I open my eyes, which are almost glued together with sleep, and shake Juvia's hands off of me.

I sit up groggily and try to rub all the crusties out of my eyes. Then I am greeted to the wonderful sight of a pretty close to naked Juvia. I'm currently contemplating screaming 'My eyes! They _buuuuurn_!'

But that might be rude… Then again, when have I ever cared?

"Lucy! Hurry! We have 1st period in 10 minutes! I thought you knew, which is why I didn't wake you up before I showered, but geez! You have an over-sleeping problem!" Juvia says, clutching at her towel. "You better hurry uuuup…" she practically sings the last part and skips away. I'm not sure whether she's _trying_ to be irritating, or if it's just a coincidence.

I get up and stretch, not really all that concerned about being late. I'm usually pretty stressed about classes, but this time, I actually _know_ the teacher. And she won't mind if I'm a few minutes late.

I walk over to my schedule which I got last night at the entrance ceremony, and read over it again;

 _1st Period: (8:15-9:05)_

 _Etiquette and How to Interact with Other Races_

 _Ms. Virgo_

 _2nd Period: (9:10-11:00_

 _C.M.B.T (Change magic and Battle tactics)_

 _Mr. Wakaba and Mr. Macao_

 _3rd Period: (11:05-11:55)_

 _P.E._

 _Ms. Aquarius  
_

 _4th Period: (12:00-12:50)_

 _English Language Arts_

 _Mr. Gildarts_

 _Lunch (12:50-1:35)_

 _5th Period: (1:40-2:30)_

 _Maths and Science_

 _Mr. Alzack and Ms. Bisca_

 _6th Period: (2:35-3:25)_

 _History_

 _Ms. Poluchka (with assistance from Kevin the unicorn)_

 _7th Period: (3:30-4:00)_

 _Shift Ed._

 _Alternating Alumni/Teachers_

 _This is your schedule, and may not be changed until the elective selection after mid-terms. Shift Ed. will be taken out, and an elective of your choice will be put in instead. Please note that all classes except Shift Ed. will be co-ed classes, meaning that there will be both Werewolves and Vampires in your class._

 _After 4 o'clock, any time you have can be spent doing activities of your choice, or homework, which we recommend you do first. If you would like any extra-credit, or if you're looking to earn money, then try the job board._

 _Good Luck!_

 _~ Headmaster Makarov_

I smile at the thought of having Virgo as a teacher. Virgo was one of my only childhood friends. Even though she was always pretty bland and could be a stick in the mud sometimes, we were always pretty close. She was almost 8 years older than me though, so our friendship only lasted so long. I remember that she had gone to highschool here when I was about 6, but we've kept in touch. She was there for me when my mom died, and has been _really_ lenient on me since. On the other hand…

 _Aquarius_ … I wince… _Uh-oh_ …

Aquarius and were also good childhood friends, and so were she and Virgo since they were the same age, but Aquarius and I have an interesting relationship…

We all have _that_ friend that always says to suck it up, and acts all tough when they're really worried. Aquarius is _that friend_.

When my mom died, Aquarius didn't cry, even though Layla, my mom, had practically been her mom to. While I stood with Virgo and bawled my eyes out with the rest of the funeral guests, Aquarius just stood there, not saying anything. And after the funeral, all she said to me was 'Suck it up kid, there are worse things in life than death'. Virgo almost slapped her then, but when she said that, I knew that inside she was crying just like the rest of us. I stare at the schedule, at the two names, blanking out.

"... Earth to Lucy… This is your beautiful el capitan speaking, time for you to come back to Earth! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES UNTIL CLASS!" Juvia says, and I almost jump out of my skin. Virgo is forgiving, but she's not _that_ forgiving!

I sprint into the bathroom, rinse, brush my hair and run back out, clutching a towel around me. I dry off as quickly as possible, and pick out some random clothes. All the while, Juvia is sitting on the bed, looking pretty amused.

"Ok," I say, not even bothering to look in the mirror and just grabbing my backpack, "Ready to go. We probably still have a minute to get to class, right!?"

Juvia just giggles.

"Lucy, look in a mirror, and check your hair, then we can go. I just re-read the other note to the first year students, which I'm taking you didn't read, and it says that we have an extra 10 minutes. Starting now." She says, with a small smile.

Someone's gonna die tonight, I don't know who it will _beeeeee_ , the killing starts _**right now**_! I sing in my head.

I'm seriously about to strangle Juvia. Deep breath in, deep breath out. And I still want to strangle her.

Juvia must've sensed my mood, because she's already backing away from me with a semi-worried expression plastered onto her face.

I stalk over to the body length mirror and get the first good look I've had at myself in a while.

I look over my non-existent curves and try to imagine myself with them. Vampires and Werewolves mature at a slower rate compared to humans, and are completely finished growing at around the age of 16, so I haven't exactly 'filled out' yet.

"Come on Lucy, just cause we have an extra 10 mins doesn't mean you can lagg. I can do your hair if you'd like." Juvia says, reaching behind her and grabbing a hair tie.

I nod, and she starts pulling at my hair, tugging it into a small side poney, and tying it first with a hair tie, then a blue ribbon.

I looked at myself in the mirror again.

 _I can do this_ , I say to me myself and I. I'm obviously fine with my standing, but me and myself might be a little nervous and kinda scared for their first day of school.

Oh well.

"Let's go." I say, and Juvia and I walk out the door.

* * *

 **2 things:**

 **THINGY #1:**

 **Hellooooooo. Well, I am on an updating ROLE! I am what one might call 'inspired'. Anywhoooo, whatcha think? I don't know if I'm getting boring or not… I feel like I kinda have to set the scene for the actual story, which means getting into the little details first, then I can get onto the main action/fluff parts, but if I'm going to slow and you need action, lemme know and I can speed things up a little.**

 **THINGY #2:**

 **Ok, well, now you might be wondering, what the heck is that thing schedual all about? Well, it is the schedule. Teachers, and co-teachers. Plus, I found a way to insert a UNICORN, thanks to Musical Brush! Hehehehe… Also regarding the schedule, sorry if it's confusing to read. I'll try to say who is doing what class in the next chapter, but I couldn't get the different lines to stay separate this time. Eh. Well, like I said before, if I'm going to slow, lemme know. I'm gonna put in weird action into the next chapter, but I keep feeling like I should speed the plot up…**

 **Well, thanks for reading my weird writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to Etiquette and How to Interact with Other Races!" Virgo began. "Please, take your seats. You don't need to take out your stuff. I'll just be going over what we'll be doing over the course of this year. Now…"

Virgo talked about doing scenarios and learning about what the customs were in cultures like Werecats, Werewolves, Vampires, and occasionally Mermaids.

The whole thing wasn't really all that interesting, but the class isn't super boring or anything so far, so it doesn't really matter to me.

Speaking of flying, am I the only one at least a _little_ weirded out about the odd colored smart mouthed flying cats? I've noticed a lot of them flying around in the hallways, carrying papers and stuff. Everyone around here seems to think it's normal, but then again, the people around here are as far away from normal as they get.

Oh well.

~O~()~O~

"Lucy! Ohmygosh, did you _see_ that guy in the third row?" Juvia asks while we walk to 2nd period. She and I have the first three periods together, as well as the last two. "He was soooooo cute, plus he seemed really nice and cool to! I mean, he's smart, handsome, and so far as I know a nice guy! Squeeee!"

And here I have an example of the first stages of obsession. I look over at Juvia as we enter the 2nd period classroom, which is fairly large and has a line of whiteboards in the front and group of 5 punching bags in the back.

Back to Juvia though. She's completely red in the face, and she has this creepy expression, like she would stalk the guy if she was able to get enough information. I already had a pretty good idea of who he was though; Gray Fullbuster. He was the one at dinner who had gotten spaghetti in my hair… Maybe I could tell her his name… Just to make things interesting? Nah, Mr. spaghetti man was _not_ gonna date my roomie…

"Ok!" Says a man with blue hair slicked back and a scruffy goatee, strutting into the classroom about 2 minutes after the bell rings. "My name's Macao, but you call me sir!"

"Eeeeeh, don't worry 'bout him," Says a man walks up behind the self proclaimed 'Sir'. He has orangish hair slicked that's puffed out Elvis style, except it extends several inches over his forehead. He also has an old fashioned pipe sticking out of the side of his mouth. Doesn't that count as a violation to the health code or something?

"Just call him Macao, and me Wakaba. We're your change magic and battle tactics instructors for this year, and before any of you wisecracks ask, no you can't use magic to change the size of your dick or your knockers." Continues Wakaba, pacing back and forth in the front of the classroom while some of the students giggle.

"Ok," says Macao, walking up to the front of the class and practically shoving Wakaba out of the way so he could get the class's attention. "Now, unlike in most of your other classes, we have to actually _do_ something today."

Almost the whole class groans, myself included. I thought we were gonna have a day free of work, but whoop de doo, it's only 2nd period and we already have an assignment.

"Anyway," says Wakaba over the loud groaning of the class, "As Macao was saying, you have to actually learn something today. Especially considering that all of you are changing tonight. So, on that note, what we're gonna be going over is the physical changes you'll experience after you change."

"Most of you have probably already heard about this from your parents, relatives, older sibling and stuff, but we're here to give you some more detail," continues Macao. "Let's start with the werewolves. And don't any of you vamps just stop listenin just cause it doesn't involve you!"

"When I went through my first change as a werewolf, it hurt like hell. It feels like someone's ripping off all your skin at first, then it's almost like bugs are crawling all over you. That's all normal and stuff," says Wakaba, shivering at the memory. Great. Something to look forward to. "But after you change into your wolf form, it's hard to control what you do. Wolf bodies have different focuses than human bodies, like their hearing and sense of smell is better than we have now. And you will also be stronger and faster in your wolf bodies. Luckily, there'll be plenty of instructors out there to make sure you don't hurt yourself or anyone else, but you should still be carefull.

"Then there's what happened after you finish changing into a wolf and your body is ready to change back to human. It won't be painful at all changing from wolf to human, but after your first change, your human body will be pretty much fully matured. For example, all you ladies with tiny boobs, enjoy 'em while they last. By tomorrow, you'll be fully matured and for most of you, you'll be enjoying some huge knockers. And boys, if your voice's haven't 'dropped' yet, they'll be down as far as they can go by tomorrow. You'll be in your pretty much fully developed bodies. The only reason I say almost is because sometimes people have been known to grow an inch or two after the change. Well, onto the Vamps." Finishes Wakaba, looking over to Macao.

Macao looks around the room and widens his stance. "Now," he starts, "This isn't a sex ed class and some of you are treating it like it is. So straighten up and stop looking so disgusted. Even though Vampires don't go through a body swap like the Wolves, you will experience a physical change. Tonight, all the vampires are gonna go out onto the field where there'll be a ring of cups filled with pure human blood in them laid out about a foot apart each. Every Vamp gets their own cup and you drink. After you drink, you'll start to feel a burning in your throat and your gums will start to hurt for the first few seconds. You'll also start to feel a little lightheaded, but that, like all the other sensations, will go away after about 5 minutes. In those five minutes, your body might feel extremely tired or it might just start to hurt all over, heck, some people might even pass out! After the soreness or aching goes away, or in some cases, you wake up, your body will be very close to being fully matured. Again, like the wolves, some people grow an inch or two after the change, but that's it. For both Wolves and Vamps, you'll stay out all night and classes won't start until 12:30 the next day, where you'll have short periods."

"And just to let you know, none of your teachers will even bother to learn your name until after the change, because some people change so much that they're unrecognisable." Says Wakaba, ending the lecture.

They then start to sum up what we're gonna do in class this year, and before I know it, the bell has rung and Juvia and I are off to third period.

~O~()~O~

All the other periods seem to _fly_ by, with only a few tense moments. It was awkward for me to see Aquarius again, but I'm not sure if she noticed me or not.

I already had a feeling even before I got into History class that it was gonna be my least favorite subject, and my suspicions were only confirmed when we were briefed on the course by out crabby old teacher, Ms. Poluchka. The only bright side was that she was assisted by Kevin, a Unicorn who was about the size of a pony, and added in little jokes every once in awhile to brighten up the old history teacher's ranting.

After 6th period, 7th breezed by because we just had a free period. Apparently the alumni that was supposed to come and talk to us had gotten sick on too much of a short notice to call in for a sub.

Now I'm sitting in the same large room that the entrance ceremony was held last night, waiting for the last of the first years to arrive so we could all go out and change.

Wish me luck…

* * *

 **Ok, first to answer the Guest with lots of questions; The reason that Juvia hasn't gone gaga over Grey yet is mostly because she hasn't noticed him yet, buuut as you can see, she will start the extreme gaga thing soon... Erza hasn't been introduced _yet_ , and Levy will be formally introduced soon to. Leon will probably come in later, and as for Jellal… Well, not telling, because that would just ruin it. Hehehe… **

**Well! My motivation is sooooo low… I've literally just been reading NaLu smut and sitting in my bathrobe whenever I should be writing… Weeeeeell, I'm sure that I'll be able to get it up soon… With the reading of the smut also comes the urge to add a little romance… Well, I don't think it'll happen soon, but I'm** _ **definitely**_ **planning it. There will be little fluff moments in the next few chapters though… Also, ACTION! I am TRYING to add as much action as possible to this story, and I have a bunch of plans, but so far these few chapters have been more informational and filler.**

 **Anywhoooo, if you are looking for smut, my personal recommendations for smut or 'lemon/lime' as some people call it, I recommend** ' **Is This Love?'** **by** **CelestialMageKay** **, and** **Paranoia (smut version)** **by RayreeAnne. They're both really good, not just for the leamon parts but also because they have AMAZINGLY well thought out plots. (P.S. to the authors, if you don't want me mentioning you or your stories then lemme know and I can take that part off)**

 **Anywhoooo (again), thanks for reading my weird writing, I hope to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

After the last few kids entered the hall, Headmaster Makarov comes and stands up before all of us.

"All right," starts the Headmaster. "Now all of you should have learned about what's going to happen tonight from your C.M.B.T. teachers, but if you weren't paying attention, here's a quick briefing; All you Vamps will file out of the left side of the room and the Wolves will go out the right side. The two cross breeds that we have this year, you know who you are, will go with the Vampires. After the Wolves shift and the Vamps drink, you will have free range in the forest. The woods are stocked with animals which we ask that you refrain from hunting down. At 3 o'clock everyone will gather in the clearing which you started in and change back, if you are a wolf, or a cross breed. Then you will be lead back to your respective dorms where you have until 12:00 before classes start. Please be mindful of the older students, they do have another 10 days until changing period. Understood?"

We all nod and the question, ' _What are cross breeds?'_ Flashes only briefly in my mind before everyone starts to get up and file out of their respective doors.

As I walk out of the giant oak doors on the right side of the hall, I notice that Juvia is going out of the doors on the left. I might never be able to sleep again….

I ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach and try to forget about Juvia, instead following a petite girl with light blue hair…. Something's familiar about her...

"Mashed potato mouth?" I ask, and the girl turns around. The same girl who practically started the food fight last night at dinner. Speaking of dinner, we haven't eaten anything yet….

"Oooh!" The girl exclaims, a look of surprise on her face. "You're the girl from last night! The one who got spaghetti in her hair! Oh my gosh, that must've been my fault!" The girl blushes, obviously embarrassed of what had happened at dinner.

"It's not a big deal," I lie. It was annoying as heck to get that spaghetti out of my hair, and I won't even start about the sauce that came with it. I extend my hand. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm Levy McGarden," says the girl taking my hand. We continue to walk in silence out into the clearing, but now that I kind of know someone, it's a little less awkward.

"Ok." says a voice from the front of the group. Everyone crane their necks to see Wakaba, my C.M.B.T teacher, standing in the middle of the clearing. "Everyone spread out. Make sure you're at least five feet away from the person closest to you."

I jog over to an area at the edge of the clearing, next to a girl with bright red hair and brown eyes. I notice Levy following me, and give her a weak smile as she settles down about ten feet to my left, near a giant redwood.

"Good." says Wakaba, inspecting and approving of the way we've spread out. He looks down at his wrist where he has some sort of watch. "Now, in about 30 seconds, the change will start. I personally recommend closing your eyes, cause watching someone change for the first time is just about as unpleasant as changing for the first time."

I'm close enough to hear Wakaba mutter 3...2...1… before my legs give way and I collapsed onto the ground.

I writhe on the ground, trying to scratch at my skin and feeling like someone's bending and snapping my bones. The experience is way worse that Wakaba ever described it in class. He was right about the crawling feeling, but other than that, everything was different. It feels I have a bad sunburn and now someone is forcing me to take a hot bath and using a luffa to scrub off every bit of skin, leaving me just a pile of bones. And speaking of my bones! It feels like they're being bended backwards and forwards, trying to either break them or defy physics and turn them inside out.

Then it stops.

I open my eyes slowly. Everything looks so much clearer than it did before.

I look down at my feet, and instead of seeing my brown leather boots that I put on this morning, I see two animal paws covered in white-gold fur. I turn in a circle and try to inspect myself as best I can without a mirror. So far as I can see, I'm covered in white fur with a gold tint in some places, like the top of my fluffy tail.

I look around me with my new and improved vision ( _for sale this month only for just 79.99!)_ , and saw that where there had been people only a few minutes before, there were now wolves in various different colors.

I look to where Levy had been standing to my left. I see that she's turned into a small wolf with blue gray fur. She walks up to me and I look into her olive green eyes.

 _Hey._

I jump. I could've sworn that I had just heard Levy's voice inside my head.

 _Lucy? I think you can hear me. My parents told me that if I can think hard enough about a person while in wolf form, it's possible to talk through telepathy or something… I've never done it before, but I've read about in books, so it's probably true._

Of course. There was always some way to defy science….

' _Yeah, I can hear you.'_ I think in my head, trying to project my thoughts towards her.

She nods, and starts to walk off towards the middle of the clearing, where I see that most of the students are gathering.

~O~()~O~

Apparently Levy's parents weren't the only ones who had experience in wolf-form communication.

So far, I've had some pretty interesting conversations with multiple different people, including the red-headed girl I saw earlier whose name is Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster, the one who Juvia's started obsessing over.

I'm half way into a conversation with a girl named Laki Olietta when the Vamps start streaming into the clearing.

You can really see the change in their appearances.

I see Juvia standing near a white haired girl, and both of them have filled out. Well, I can't really speak for the white haired girl because I've never seen her before, but Juvia…

Before, Juvia could have been described as pretty. She was cute in a girlish way, and she looked about 10. Now she had filled out though. She's got some amazing curves, both upper and lower. Her face has gotten more angular, and her features more defined.

I trot over her, ignoring Levy as she looks at me curiously. I don't know if the whole wolfo-a-wolfo thing will work if I try to talk to a Vampire, but I might as well try.

' _Juvia.'_ I say.

I can see in her face that it worked.

' _You can just think what you wanna say to me and I'll hear it. Don't worry, if it doesn't work, you can just say what you wanna say to me outloud.'_

' _L-lucy?'_ I hear in my head. Juvia must be trying pretty hard at this, because her face is scrunched up and her eyes are almost in slits. She's also biting her lower lip, displaying two extremely sharp canines…

" _Hey, it's no problem. Just say what you wanna say outloud, and I'll just talk to you in your head.'_

"Ok, fewfe," Juvia says, and her white-haired girl gives her a funny look before walking off towards another group of people.

"Well," she starts, her face lighting up. "I've kinda gotten the feeling that you don't like the idea of Vampires that much, but this whole change thing is so cool!"

' _Ya… Well, it's pretty awesome on our end to!'_ I say.

"I know!" Juvia squeals, darting forward and starting to pet me like a dog. I hate that it feels so good though (that's what she said!). "You're so _fluffyyyyy_!"

I hear a whine escaped my throat. Great. Wolf porn, petting edition.

I swivel my head back and forth trying in vain to get her hands out of my fur.

That's when I see it.

* * *

 **Ok, so first of all, I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! To everyone who reads this super weird story. Especially PinFireandGolderStars, Writer and Reader D, and CuteKitty264! Thank you soooo much for always being so supportive, and in PinkFireandGoldenStars's case,** _ **always**_ **leaving a review. I know I sound needy and weird when I say that, but seriously, leaving a review every few chapters just to let the author know you like the book is super awesome. Anywhoooo, I sound weird now…**

 **On to the plot related stuff. The whole telepathy thing I got from my kid sisters today, who were running around saying they had 'twin senses' and could read eachother's minds, hence communicating. I have two little sisters who are identical twins by the way. I will also be continuing this scene in the next chapter, so sorry if it gets cut off kind of abruptly. And the that's what she said thing, well, I was with one of my guy friends and I was reading this aloud to him so he could correct a few things, and he said it so I thought I might as well.**

 **Anywhooooo, thanks for reading my weird writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

That's when I see it.

Over Juvia's right shoulder, I can just barely see a spot of bright pink hovering next to an oak.

Something's off about it… I mean, trees aren't usually pink? Unless Dr. Seuss has managed to infiltrate the school, that has to be something else.

"Hey Lucy, do you think that guy from 2nd is a Wolf or a Vamp?" Juvia asks with a glimmer in her eyes.

I brush the question off and say, ' _He's a Wolf, saw him earlier. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, this might take a while.'_

Juvia just shrugs as I brush past her legs and head into the woods. There's something much more eerie about these woods at night then during the day. At night, the trees almost seem to glow, lighting up the whole place with a dim glow.

I prowl deeper and deeper into the forest, my nose tingling with some sort of weird smell. I follow the scent, occasionally passing another wolf or a prey animal. (Geez, I sound like a frickin dog!)

I stop. I'm now somewhere deep in the forest. I don't know how long I've been walking for, or in what direction, but the smell I was following has now become so strong that my nose almost hurts.

I hear a crackling sound behind me and whip around. I catch sight of a flash of red, then a streak of pink, and then all I see are the swaying trees of a nearby bush.

I walk towards the bush and the smell that I've been following is so intense that my nose wrinkles.

Crushed pine needles and campfire smoke.

' _What is it?'_ Asks a voice in my head. It's obviously male, but it's muddled, almost like there are two or three people speaking at once. And for some reason I'm not surprised.

' _Who are you?'_ I ask.

' _Who are you?'_ The voice asks back. I can hear the amusement dripping in his voice.

I feel almost like a four year old, arguing about a yes or no question.

'Yeah huh-'

'Nuh-uh'

' _My name's Lucy. I know you can see me, so why can't I see you?'_ I say. If I can't get his name, I might as well be able to see him.

' _And what if I don't want to be seen? What if you can't see me not because I don't want you to see me, but because you don't want to see me?'_ The voice asks.

I hate philosophical questions. They annoy the heck outa me.

' _Please, come on,'_ I practically beg (sounding even more like a dog here).

' _I don't think so.'_ Says the voice, getting fainter and fainter. ' _I'll see you tomorrow in class.'_

Wonderful, a hint.

I glance around me one more time before giving up. There's no use in going after it when I'm obviously not going to get anymore information.

I start running back to the clearing, which takes about ten minutes, and find Juvia and her white haired friend talking with Levy and Gray.

~O~()~O~

I'm sitting in a circle with Gray, Juvia, the white haired girl who I have since learned is named Lisanna, Levy, and another werewolf girl, Erza.

I guess this is my new normal.

* * *

 **Gueeeeeess who's been super lazy lately! Me! Well, not lazy as in I haven't been writing, I've had this chapter done for a few days, but I've been super lazy on the whole 'posting' thing. Also, sorry about the short chapter here.**

 **Ok, well, onto the next thing. I have decided to put in a dance scene some time soon. At my school, there's always a dance to kick off the year. So, I do wanna know, what kind of dance? Like, what kind of theme? I've been thinking about either a tropical theme, or a kind of fairy tale theme (Not fairy tail fairy tale, kind of like a disney fairy tale. Snow white, Rapunzel and stuff.). Well, if you have an opinion, either leave a review (I always read all the reviews) or PM me.**

 **Lastly, I have heard from some people that I have a sarcasm problem… Why yes, yes I do. And thank you for noticing.**

 **Anywhooooo, thanks for reading my weird writing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Things are starting to get normal. Or maybe, I'm just starting to get used to things.

It's been about two days since the change, and I've started to get adjusted to life around here. Levy, the mashed potato girl, has practically become my best friend with Erza and Juvia leading up (Juvia's not so bad once you get to know her, Vampire or otherwise). I've also been able to sleep a little easier now that I've actually gotten to know my Vampire roomie. Apparently her family is what Vamps call 'vegetarian', meaning they prefer to drink animal blood. Not wolfblood, I checked.

In fact, most of the Vampires here at the school were raised with their parents drinking animal blood, not human or wolf.

Well, I don't know if I'm just going crazy or not, but this place is actually starting to grow on me… Who would've guessed?

~O~()~O~

"C'mon Lu, we're gonna be late! Ms. P. is gonna _kill_ us if we're late again!" yells Levy as we dash out of the Math and Science lab, which is practically across campus from the History and medicinal building where we have 6th period.

We sprint through the hallway, passing and bumping into a bunch of upperclassmen, teachers, and flying cats (don't ask) as we go.

We run down the stairs and across the field that separates the two buildings. The one nice thing about being a full fledged werewolf is that not only do you have enhanced sense of sight, smell, and hearing, buuuuut you also included in this so _exclusive_ package is enhanced speed.

We skid into the classroom with seconds to spare, and sit down at the two desks in the far back.

Just then, Kevin walks in, his _majestic_ mane billowing behind him. He walks up to the front of the room and up to the chalk board. Then his horn lights up and he writes:

' _Ms. P. is sick today, so I will be teaching the class. Can I have a volunteer to take role?'_

Ah yes, have I not mentioned that Kevin is mute? No? Ok then, Kevin is mute.

Back to class.

No one volunteers.

' _Ok then,'_ Kevin writes. ' _How about you, the one with the pink hair?'_

Everyone turns and stares at a guy sitting in the 3rd row. It looks like he's sleeping, but he gets up and grabs the role call clipboard, hopping up onto the desk at the front of the room.

He starts calling out the names, and people give him varying responses. I'm not really paying attention, but I'm pretty sure that someone responds 'Rather be in Hawaii or Japan, but I'm stuck here with you ya stupid flame brain!'. There's only one person absent, but I don't even remember him.

Eventually, everyone's name has been called. Except mine.

I raise my hand and call out, "Hey, you never said my name!"

The guy looks up from the clipboard at me, and I recognise him as the drooling guy from dinner. The only thing that's the same about him though is his bright pink hair.

He's filled out; He's gotten taller, and his shoulders have gotten broader. His jaw is chiseled and he just looks more manly than he had before. God, I never thought I'd ever say that.

"Uhhh… What's your name?" he asks, scanning the list again.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

He looks the list up and down again. "Nope. No Lucy. There's a Luigi, but no Lucy."

I'm not sure if he's kidding or not. I get up and snatch the list from him. There, printed as clear as day, right in the middle of the list, is my name.

"It's right there you idiot! _Lucy!"_ I point at my name, and the guy leans over my shoulder. I can feel breath on the back of my neck.

"That says Luigi!" he exclaims. This guy's an idiot.

"It _says_ LUCY!" I yell, smacking the clipboard for emphasis. Whatever it takes to get it into this numbskull's head. "L. U. C. Y. Like the T.V. character! Ya know, 'I love Lucy'? The main character? Ya, we have the same name! LUCY!"

I might be acting like a maniac, but so does everyone else in this school.

"No, it doesn't! C'mon, can we get someone to verify over here?" He calls. Erza, who's talking to Lisanna about some sort of sports team try outs, stands up.

She marches down the aisle to the front of the room. I swear, there's an evil aura emanating from her.

The boy shrinks back, and hands her the clipboard.

"It _says_ Lucy, Natsu you flame brained idiot." she says.

"No it doesn't! I need verification!" He hollers.

This goes on for almost the rest of the class. Natsu takes a bathroom break about halfway through, but by the end everyone is in the argument against Natsu. I keep catching him glancing at his watch.

He looks at his watch one last time and says, "All right. Fine. Lucy Heartfilia. Present. See ya later!"

And then the bell rings.

I might have just encountered a stalling, time wasting genius.

* * *

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH! We've gotten up to 70 follows, and almost 35 fav's! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never expected to get more than 1 or 2 follows, but I guess I underestimated the power of the Fairy Tail community.**

 **Aaaaanywhooo, onto the next thing. I haven't gotten any opinion on what the heck to do about the dance! I'm thinking about putting a pole up, if I can ever figure out how to do that. So, for the sake of this poor fool who honestly has no idea how to put a pole up and does not know how to make decisions, _tell me what you want to read!_**

 **And now for the final Aaaaaanywhooo, thanks for reading my weird writing!**


	11. Chapter 11

It's the end of the day (Friday- TGIF!), and Erza, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and I are meeting up at the horse stables. We've been in school for about 2 weeks, and it's become an unsaid agreement that unless something _extremely_ important comes up, we all meet here.

"So," says Erza. Apparently she's on the student council so she doesn't have to attend 7th period shift edd. "Have you guys heard about the upcoming dance? I'm actually kind of excited because even though it's only semi-formal, there will be dance lessons instead of 7th period for the next few days."

Dance lessons? Dance? It's not like I've never been to a formal dance or taken dance lessons, I've done both for my father. But now that I have a choice, it seems like it would be a pain getting a dress, and doing all that stuff.

"I don't know…" I say. "I'm not sure if I'll even go."

Erza glowers at me and then says menacingly, "It's mandatory."

She then stalks off in the direction of a group of boys in our grade that look like they're about to fight. I shiver. _That_ was scary…

"What's her deal?" asks Juvia, peering over Levy's shoulder.

"Well, Erza's pretty into the whole dancing thing," says Lisanna, sitting down on the fence and fishing through her bag. "Despite what you might think, Erza really likes dressing up, and doing girly things like that. I guess it's kinda because of us though. Me, Natsu, and Gray. I sometimes get the feeling that we were a bit of a handful for her… After all, it's because of us that she's not in her second year right now."

Lisanna's face lights up and she whips out a stick of chapstick, followed by a tube of lipgloss.

"What do you mean?" asks Levy. I have to admit, I'm pretty curious to. Ugh, so many mysteries, so little time.

"Well," Lisanna continues, "Me, my brother and sister, Natsu, Gray and Erza were all raised super close to each other. I guess that you could even say that we were a little family. Erza and Mira were kinda like the parents that argued a lot, and the rest of us were like their kids. It was actually kinda fun cause none of our parents were really around a lot anyways. And Erza and Natsu's parents, heck, we didn't even know who they were! But anyways, Gray and Natsu were always fighting, and Erza was always there to break it up. Always. She was the mediator, always taking care of the rest of us, and so she never really got to do a lot of the things that she wanted to do. Plus she didn't really have the funding anyways.

"I was super young when she moved in with her fosters, but Mira remembers it. Erza was crying the whole time. Apparently she never wanted to leave the adoption home she had come from, but they were demolishing it so all the kids had to break up and go to different orphanages or foster homes. And the fact that we lived in a kind of rough neighborhood didn't help her at first I guess. But, according to Elfman, my older brother, Mira and her really after the first day with her fosters, Erza never cried, even when Natsu pushed her off the roof of our garage by accident once. She's always been the tough one that supports others, so the girly stuff never happened for her. But nowadays, she's super into it. I don't think she'll admit to it any time soon, but I've even caught her playing dress up a couple of times."

I don't know wether to be shocked, amused, sad, touched, or something else in between.

"Wow... That's kinda intense." says Levy, voicing my thoughts.

I thought _I_ had had a rough childhood. I guess there's more to the people here than meets the eye. But now that I think about it, that's the way it is with everyone.

"So… You and Natsu, riiiiight?" Levy says, in an attempt to change the topic. She scootches over towards Lisanna and wiggles her eyebrows. "Or is it you and Gray. Or Erza and Gray? I mean, now that ther-"

"Juvia really doesn't think that Gray and Lisanna or Gray and Erza would look very good together." Juvia interrupts, getting some weird glances from the rest of us.

"Juvia, you just referred to yourself in the third person." Says Levy. "Anyways, what I was gonna say was now that there's a dance, there are _gonna_ be people asking people out."

I actually didn't think of that. I have a suspicion though, that Juvia might ask Gray out.

"Do you know if it's gonna be all grades, or separate? And what about the whole Wolf Vamp division?" I ask. If it's all the grades, then I might have to brace myself a little more for a wilder party.

Just then, Erza comes back. I can only assume that the boys had gotten either a beating or a lecture, and maybe a full informational speech on the dance and how they should behave there. I only make this assumption because I was eavesdropping for half of her conversation. Another werewolf perk.

"To answer your question Lucy, it is a Werewolf _and_ Vampire dance, with all the grades." she says, sitting down next to Lisanna on the fence.

"So, anybody gonna ask anyone?" Lisanna pipes in, looking pointedly at Juvia. By now everyone _but_ Gray has noticed that Juvia has a HUGE crush on said boy.

"Maybe…" giggles Juvia.

"And who might this lucky guy _maybe_ be?" asks Lisanna. We all laugh and start walking aimlessly around campus. I don't know if this is gonna be fun, or miserable. But I think there's a high possibility of it being both.

~O~()~O~

After about a half hour, we start to head back to Levy's room. She's the only girl that doesn't have a roommate (lucky her, there was an odd number of girls) so there's more space to spread out and talk, and later if we decide, to maybe sleep over.

"So," says Levy. "Make yourself at home. I have no roomie, so don't worry about messing anything up. Just don't touch the books."

Which is kinda hard to do, considering the fact that Levy's room is practically _all_ books. Her walls are lined with bookcases and I see classics and modern books alike. In fact, the only place that _didn't_ have books was a small sliver of wall dedicated to a shelf of snack foods like trail mix and potato chips.

Lisanna flops on the bed, followed by Juvia. Erza and I sprawl out on the floor and Levy plops down in her chair.

After several minutes of silence, I say to no one in particular, "Do you like bread?"

I honestly don't know why I said it, but everyone laughs.

Then, Erza starts talking about what she's gonna wear to the dance, how she might change a few times, how she would do Lisanna's makeup, how she would do Juvia's hair.

All the things that normal girls talk about on T.V.. I guess it is kinda nice to have something normal going on, compared to the weird classes and even weirder classmates. Maybe I'll have a semi-normal highschool life after all.

Who knows, I might even get asked out.

* * *

 **Before the important stuff: All right, before I get criticism on using divorced parents, because I get that it's a sensitive subject for some people, but I don't mean it to be offensive.**

 **The important stuff: Hai. How's life? Do you like bread? Yeah, ok, I'm weird. If you hadn't already figured that out, I'll say it for you. That's kinda how I pick up conversations with my friends after everyone's gone quiet. 'Do you like bread' or 'So how's life'. Both are fabulous conversation starters.**

 **To the guest who corrected my spelling: Hehe, thanks. I tend to get a little mixed up with that sort of thing. Pole, poll, you're, your. And don't even get me started on their, they're, and there. No matter how much I try, I still suck at it XD (P.S.- awesome idea with Kevin being the coordinator, I shall use it! Hahaha people who don't read the author's notes, I just gave you a story hint and you don't even know…)**

 **The next chapter will take a little longer than usual (maybe a week or two) mainly because I'm gonna get some of my friends to help me out on it. I want to make sure that the dance (cause it's gonna be kinda important) is super well written, and I have a friend who I sometimes convince to be my personal editor. Sooo, enlight of that, the chapter will** _ **probably**_ **also be a little longer than my chapters usually are. If that makes sense. I don't know, I'm confusing.**

 **Aaaanywhooo, thanks for reading my weird writing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I even start, I want to thank all of everyone for reading and reviewing! I rely on reviews to kinda keep me going, and the more reviews I get, the more motivated I get to write more. Plus, I've been getting some awesome feedback from people telling me what I can improve, which I try to take to heart as much as possible. If you wanna see anything happen sooner in this fic, or if you want me to include something that I haven't already included or I've said I'll be including, then pleeeeeeease tell me and I'll put it in as soon as I can. I'm terrible at coming up with details or smaller plot twists, so if I make an idiotic move, feel free to yell at me, and I'll fix it.**

 **I also want to apologise, this is NOT the dance chapter! And the only reason it's taken this long is because I kinda wrote it and forgot about it (and I was super lazy when I wrote it in the first place)… But in my defense, I was busy writing chapter 13! Hehe… It has a little tiny bit of fluff in it… Well, sorry again, if I ever take more than 4 or 5 days to update a chapter, it's probably not because I haven't written it yet, but I just forgot to publish it, so feel free to yell at me.**

 **Aaaanywhooo, on to the story:**

* * *

~O~()~O~

Countdown to Dance: 3 days

I think I'm about to die.

And not in a bad way. It's seventh period, starting the countdown to the dance, and nothing could be funnier. All the girls are wearing simple flowy dresses to practice dancing, which I'm not particularly happy about, I'd much prefer a skirt or shorts, but the boys had to _dress up._

They're all wearing dress shirts and slacks which no boy our age in his right mind would ever wear to class unless forced to by a parent, or in this case, the school. And they look miserable. Just looking at them makes me sweat, but I guess this is the price we all must pay, they have to wear ridiculous suits, and we have to die of laughter at the sight of them.

"All right," says Mira, moving to the front of the classroom next to Laxus. No one has any idea why they're here, but I have a feeling that it's not because they wanna watch. "As you _probably_ know by now, my name's Mira, and I'm a third year here at Fairy Tail. Here, even though the teachers decided to make a yearly dance class, the teachers are to lazy to actually higher another teacher or devo-"

Laxus cuts her of saying, "So, we getta teach you kids how to not look like complete and total idiots! And maaaaan, is this gonna be fun. When we were first years, we ha-"

"Geez Laxus, shut up. We're here to teach, and if they don't actually learn anything, we're gonna have go back to regular seventh period." Mira interjects, giving him a pointed look.

Laxus sighs and move towards the white board, mumbling something sounding a little like, "Pretty little Ms. responsible… Lucky she's…"

"Okay, well, as you know by now," Mira says, glaring at Laxus, who is currently keeping his mouth shut, presumable because he values his life. "We will be your dance teachers, for now, and basically what we're going to teach you are some of the steps for various basic dances. I took dance when I was younger, and Laxus has gone through the dance classes that we've done every year. So, we are somewhat well educated. So, please line up along the wall, boys on the right, girls on the left."

As everyone moves to line up, a smirking Laxus says, "Oh, by the way, we have full permission from the Headmaster to send anyone who screws around to detention."

That doesn't really scare me, I've never been in detention before, but I think it's just a bunch of people sitting around doing nothing. I'll just end up bored, if I manage to do something bad enough to actually get sent to this detention place, it won't be the end of the world.

Once we're all lined up, Laxus and Mira start going down the line, assigning numbers. I'm number 21, and Levy, who's to my right, is 20, then to her right is number 19, and so on.

By the time everyone's been assigned their numbers, we're all immersed in our own conversations, the girls gossiping about who's going to wear what, who's been asked out so far (if you were wondering, no one), and who was going to get ready where. The boys are talking about what every boys usually talk about, and Mira and Laxus had their heads pressed together over a clip board.

After a minute or two, Laxus and Mira break apart and Mira claps her hands, getting everyone's attention.

"All right," she says, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Everyone has a number between 1 and 21. Please, once I say go, find your partner who has the same number as you. If you're a boy, you'll have a girl partner, and if you're a girl, you'll have a boy partner. Once you've found your partner, please spread yourselves out and quiet down, we'll start practice from there. Go."

Everyone runs around, making it into a game to see who could find their partner first. I end up with Juvia's stalking victim, Gray. She keeps sending me glares from across the room, where she's stuck with the pink haired stalling expert named Natsu. I can't shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere else, but I have to focus on what's going on here and now.

Dance lessons.

~O~()~O~

Countdown to dance: 1 day

"Bleeeeeh…" groans Levy as we walk to the stables. She ruffles her hands in her hair, looking about ready to pull it out. We just got out of the last of our three dance classes, and apparently her partner was worse than mine.

"I mean," she says, turning around and walking backwards so that she could face me. "He's so huge! I'm like, up to his chest, it's like trying to dance with a giant wall! And he's never once called me by my name, he just calls me shrimp! SHRIMP! You would think that because we have like, 5 classes together, he could _at least_ bother to learned my name! Ugh, and don't even get me started on his dancing! My feet are not stepping stools, especially when his feet are like, ten times smaller than his... "

Levy continues yelling about her partner, Gajeel, and I listen and nod my way through until we reach the stables where I see Erza and Lisanna leaning up on the fence, petting the muzzle of a cremello horse, who's chomping on a carrot.

As we approach, Lisanna turns around and smiles. She had managed to escape the class a little early, because she said she had to go to the restroom five minutes to the end. She hadn't come back, but no one had noticed except Erza and Juvia. Both of whom had been watching everyone else like hawks, scanning for potential dancing rivals I assume.

"Hey," says Lisanna, leaning back against the fence and propping her elbows up. "So, how was class?"

"Well, the last five minutes were wonderful, in Juvia's opinion." says Juvia, walking up behind us. She's been talking in the third person more and more lately, so everyone's kinda just gotten used to it. "Gray even asked Juvia how she was doing. It was magical…"

She's also become more and more obsessed with poor Gray, so much that almost no girl will even talk to him anymore for fear that she'll strangle them in their sleep. It's gotten a little annoying, but for the most part it's just funny to watch.

"Ok, well, on topic of the dance, which by the way, is tomorrow, I think we need to figure out what dress you all are gonna wear." says Erza, still focusing on the horse, and what she says and does next almost scares us out of our pants. "And I know exactly where you're going to find them…"

She smiles like she's got some secret that could kill us all, then grabs Lisanna by the shirt and starts dragging her to the dorms, laughing maniacally the whole time. The rest of us, fearing for Lisanna's well being, follow silently, to afraid of what's gonna happen next.

The whole time, the image of the night in the clearing with the sly pink ghost, and Natsu Dragneel floated in the back of my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Days until the Dance: **0**

~O~()~O~

I stare at myself in Levy's bathroom mirror.

Lisanna, Erza, Juvia, Levy and I have all gathered in Levy's apartment to get changed and do makeup and hair for the dance. We only had a half day because of the dance, so all the periods were shortened to only about 30 minutes each, in which we learned nothing.

Erza had picked out the dresses that we were going to wear, and everyone's just kind of been following her lead. Lisanna gave us a speech on how we should be supportive of her, and how this means a lot to her even if she won't say it.

I can hear the sounds of Juvia's moaning as Erza yanks at her hair, twisting and combining it into elaborate styles before deciding she doesn't like them and starting over again.

I focus again at my reflection, taking everything in for the first time. Even though it's been almost 3 weeks since I've changed, I haven't really taken the time to notice what's changed about my body, other than my senses which I can't avoid.

I push a strand of my blond hair behind my ear, and examine myself. My chest, which was previously as flat as a fricking pancake (the properly cooked kind, not the weird kind that Virgo always used to make that looked like they were from another planet) now won't fit into any bra size smaller than an F cup. My waist has gotten slimmer, but not by much. It just looks smaller due to my excessively curved hips.

I run my hands up and down my sides, feeling my smooth skin underneath my fingertips. I never would have thought someone could change so much in physical appearance in such a short amount of time. I'm almost lost in myself when Erza cracks open the door and pokes her head in, eyes closed.

"Come on Lucy, I just finished doing Juvia's hair and she's getting her makeup on now, get dressed and come out. We still have to get your makeup _and_ hair done, and we only have an hour." she says, flinging a blue and white ball of fabric at me.

Erza slams the door shut, leaving me to change.

I pull on the dress, which is knee length and strapless. It has sky blue jewels starting at the top of it's sweetheart neckline, going down to a little above the waist and fading down to a plain white tulle.

I walk out of the bathroom, not bothering to even zip up the dress, plop down in the wooden stool in the middle of the room, facing Levy who was getting her makeup done by Lisanna.

I feel Erza's hands yanking my hair, but I space out for most of it, waiting for her to be done so I could move on to the next torture station.

~O~()~O~

After about 10 minutes of Erza pulling my hair into what she calls 'an example of pure excellence almost worthy of comparison to strawberry cake', also known as a loose fishtail with a few purposeful flyaways slung over my left shoulder, I move onto Lisanna where I spend another 15 minutes having her put various powders and creams on my face.

"Well girls…" says Erza, sitting down on the stool where she had been doing hair. We can all tell she's preparing for a speech. "We are about to go to our first school dance. Now, in these last ten minutes, we should say a silent prayer to Mavis. We must hope for the best…. Strawberry cake… Picnics… No annoying boys…"

"Aaaaaand, we're done," says Lisanna, jumping up and clapping her hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Girls, it is time to party!"

We all start walking over to the dance, which is being held in the MPR, where the entrance ceremony was held. One might say we look like a flock of tropical birds, with me wearing blue, Levy a soft yellow, Lisanna in a faded royal purple to lilac dress, Juvia in black, and Erza a pure white.

As we approach the propped open doors, we start to hear the sounds of a strong steady beat and people laughing and singing.

"Are you ready kids?" Lisanna shouts before we enter.

We all laugh and respond, "Aye, aye captain!"

She bends over and puts a hand to her ear, making everyone laugh even louder, "I can't heeeear you!"

"Aye sir!" yells a group of boys from behind us as they pass, snickering. I notice Natsu, Gray and Gajeel among them. I also see two flying cats, but that's not uncommon I guess.

They walk into the hall and we slowly start to follow.

As soon as I step inside, the sounds I had heard were amplified about ten times. My ears are almost blown off, that's how loud.

It's a mob scene of flashing lights and colors, the smells of blood and alcohol mixing with that of various colognes and perfumes. My head starts to pound, but not in a bad way. It's like the music and the atmosphere is seeping into my bones.

It's like some switch inside of me has been turned on. Everything just gets more exciting, like someone spiked the very air with a mixture of adrenaline and dopamine.

I look to the others, who I notice are having similar reactions. I guess I'm not the only one who had a pretty tight leash as a kid.

"Oh. My. Books." says Levy, her eyes getting so big that they look like they might pop out of her head. "This. Is. _Awesome._ "

Juvia squeals and runs out to the center of the dance floor, joining the fray of other students dancing and just enjoying themselves. In the back corner of my mind I think of what Erza said about this being semi formal, but none of that really registers as I run to join Juvia on the dance floor, not caring if I sucked or if people were staring. At this moment, an asteroid could hit the earth and I wouldn't care, it would just add to the adrenaline.

I can be me with no regrets or reservations, I realize. At this school, I can be an introvert, an extrovert, a bookworm or a jock, or a mixture of everything, and everyone would accept me for that.

~O~()~O~

Halfway through the dance, which goes from 6:30-10:00, all us girls meet up at the food and drinks table to take a break.

"Oh, geez." Sighs Juvia. "Juvia thinks half the people here might be drunk. She heard two older students talking about doing _it_ after the dance ends. Their poor roommates. Lucy would never do that to Juvia, right Lucy?"

I laugh, still on high despite the break. "I wouldn't, not without giving you prior notice."

Juvia pales just as Lisanna and Levy return with drinks. Erza is nowhere to be seen, and I think it's more than possible she's somewhere on the dance floor, torturing some poor boy with her to fast to follow dance moves.

"Yes, well, I don't think that any of us are going to be doing _it_ any time soon, so you probably don't have anything to worry about, Juvia." laughs Levy, handing me a cup of the oh so classic dance beverage, fruit punch.

"Yes, well, you never know," says Lisanna, taking a swig of her punch before handing Juvia hers. "It could come sooner than you think. But, it better not come tonight for any of you, because we're all going to Lucy's for a slumber party."

"Hey!" I exclaim, annoyed. "When was I going to be informed of the use of _my_ dorm for a sleepover?"

"Well, I was gonna tell you later, but I decided upon it just now." Lisanna, taking another swig of punch. I notice that with every gulp, Lisanna's face, which is already somewhat distorted by the flashing lights, gets redder and redder. I think I've found the reason why people are getting drunk.

"The punch is spiked." I say, glancing down at my cup. In unison, we all shrug and just take a gulp.

I don't really feel the effects of the alcohol, but after a few minutes (even though none of us have drank anything else but water which isn't spiked) Levy starts to get a little too giggly to be natural, jumping up and down.

"I'm gonna go back to the floor guys. Meet you outside after the dance?" She says, running off before any of us can actually respond.

"Well," I say, feeling slightly tingly. "We might as well follow her lead."

Juvia and Lisanna run back to the dance floor and disappear back into the crowd of people.

I linger on the sidelines, feeling hungry but not necessarily hungry enough to want to actually eat anything. That, mixed with my temptation to have some more fruit punch, is enough to drive me away from the food tables.

I walk over to a folding chair that's been placed on the sidelines, away from the food, and plop down, content to just watch for now.

It's a while before someone comes to sit next to me, and to my surprise, it isn't one of my friends. It's Natsu.

* * *

 **Before I start, LOOK AT HOW LONG THIS IS! I'm so proud of me…**

 **Ok, so, guys, there has been a new development that is vitally important to everyone in the universe! Well, not really. I've just discovered that I shipp Lisanna and Bixlow. So, you might expect to see a little of that somewhere here, just because I need to ship Lisanna with someone, and I am EXTREMELY against NaLi (I do not hate Lisanna though, just her and Natsu together). Ah yes, and I have also come up with a ship name for them. LiBi. Heh, I don't know if there's a better ship name out there, buuuut, meh. Hehe, I'm ranting now…**

 **Also, I would like to thank everyone who's been reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. I've been walking around with the most smug look on my face all day after checking the story and seeing that it's reached 77 reviews, 91 follows, and 45 favorites. Guys, do you know how awesome that is?! Well, anyways, if you leave a review (that's not guest), I will PM you (my messages usually start with something along the lines of Thank you so much!) and check out your profile. This might sound kind of weird, but I really like digging through people's favorite list, just to see if they have any stories that I might like, and usually people do. I have the worst luck when it comes to finding good stories to read on my own, so I have to mooch off other people's gold nuggets….**

 **But anywhoooo, thanks for reading my weird writing!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Heeey…" Says Natsu, sitting down next to me and reaching behind his head, looking, to my surprise, kind of bashful. "Look, I'm sorry for kind of… Eh, ya know, making you the subject of my… Stalling? I don't know. Well, the point is, I'm sorry."

I'm shocked. I'm honestly, good to goodness shocked. This was probably the last thing I would have expected to happen at a dance, coming from the last person I would have expected it from.

"Uhhh… No problem?" I say, a little unsure. I had never really expected him to apologize, after all, he hadn't _really_ done anything wrong. I thought it had been pretty clear.

"Oh, fewfe. Ok, well then, bye I guess?" He says, starting to get up. The song that's playing is almost over, and it starts to fade into a new one.

"Aaaaaall right!" says the DJ up onstage. "Boys, find the nearest girl that's willing to dance with you, because here comes a slow song! Girls, if they boys are really being dense, no one cares about stereotypes, girls can ask boys to dance to!"

Natsu turns to look at me and gives me a lopsided grin. I would have called it a smirk, but it the term 'smirk' sounded too… Well, just to un-pure to assign this expression. Instead of just getting annoyed like I usually do when boys smile at me, it felt like there was a sort of rock, moving around in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't all that bad.

Natsu bows down, rolling his wrist and extending his hand. He lifts his head and says, "Why m'lady, you heard what the maser DJ said, shall we dance?"

I fight the urge to giggle. This is ridiculous. I'm not sure if it's the effect of the small bit of alcohol I've had, or if I'm just going crazy, but I step forward and put my hand in his, pulling him up in the process.

"Of course, good shir." I say, stepping out onto the floor with him. I stumble a little out of my chair, and he catches me before I manage to faceplant.

The music starts to slow, and I start to feel more tipsy. I drape my hands over his shoulders, and he tentatively sets on of hands on my waist, placing the other on my lower back. I don't know why he's so scared. I don't bite.

I giggle. ' _Well, maybe a little.'_ I think.

I start to sway back and forth, not paying attention to whatever's going on around me. Not listening to the music, not paying attention to who I'm with, though it's kind of hard not to notice the pink hair. Pink… Pink, I've seen somewhere before.

I start to remember the night in the clearing. The cold, hard voice, and the flash of pink.

The same shade of pink as Natsu's hair.

"Nasuuu." I slur, I don't know why. I'm thinking fine. "Where were yoo on the- hick - shangin nigh?"

"Lucy…" I feel his heartbeat pick up ever so slightly, "I think you might have had one too many glasses of punch. Where's your roommate, you should probably go back to your dorm…"

He starts guiding me towards the door, but I feel fine. A little light headed if you _must_ know, but not drunk. I've been drunk before, and it wasn't exactly like this… I just had one small glass of wine at one of my father's fancy dinners when I was around 13, and even then, I really wasn't _that_ drunk. I'm not helping my case, am I.

Once Natsu has successfully gotten us outside, he station's me right in front of the door and says, "Don't move. I'm gonna go find one of your friends or something, and they'll take you back to your dorm."

He does a little hop, and dashes back into the crowd of people, leaving me alone to wait for him to come back.

~O~()~O~

After about 5 minutes, Natsu comes back with a giggly Levy, a grumpy and more bossy than usual Erza, a way over emotional Juvia, and a seemingly sober Lisanna. How he managed to round them all up in such a short amount of time, I will never know.

"All right, Lisanna, pleeeease take them back." Natsu says to Lisanna, ignoring the rest of us, which pisses Erza off.

"Why should she be the one to take us back?!" Erza roars, shaking her fist at Natsu and stomping forward. "I am perfectly capable-"

"Erza, I've known you for about 8 years now, your drunk as fuck-"

Lisanna shoots Natsu a glare. "Natsu, I will wash your mouth out with soap."

Natsu rolles his eyes and starts to shove us down the stairs, much to Levy's protest. "But it's just getting started!" she whines.

"Ya, and you're all drunk. Go away. Lisanna, just text me when you guys get back to wherever you're going…" Natsu says, walking back into the noisy knot of people, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

Lisanna sighs, wrapping an arm a piece around Juvia and Levy, who seem to be the worst off. "Well guys, back to Lucy's for that sleepover."

* * *

 **O. M. Pickles.**

 **Guys, we have reached 99 followers on this story. That's one away from 100. THAT IS SO COOL! Not to mention the 51 FAV'S! Thank you all so much for being so supportive in this! I'm super sorry for not updating sooner (it's been 20 freaking days… Almost a month... ) but seriously, thank you. I am so happy that so many people have enjoyed this story!**

 **Anywho, nothing else to say. Thanks for reading my weird writing!**


	15. Chapter 15

My head hurts. My back hurts. My legs hurt. My everything hurts. This sucks.

I woke up about 5 minutes ago, and I have now realized that I was, in fact, drunk as fuck.

And now, being sober is gonna be hard as bloody hell. Not to mention the hangover. And dealing with whatever I said last night, which, mind you, I don't even remember half of.

I sit up, recognizing that I'm in Levy's dorm. To my right, Juvia is leaned up against a bookshelf, drooling on a hardcover copy of 'Moby Dick'. Erza's passed out on the chair with Lisanna curled up on her lap, and Levy… Well, I think Levy's still drunk.

She's also awake, and I can hear her humming loudly in the bathroom. I think it's Zippidy Doo Da. It's hard to tell, because she's humming one part over and over and over again… Cute at first, after the 20th time, it got really annoying…

I stretch, cracking my back and wrists, then I get up and start to wake the others. A kick here, a shove there, and soon everyone (minus Levy, who's still having her humming session in the bathroom) is standing by the door, changed into the clothes we had come in before the dance, which for me is a pair of sweatpants and probably the biggest sweatshirt in all of existence.

"Now." Says Juvia. "Who wants to go get Levy? Because Juvia is perfectly willing to wait outside and check the weather if someone else wants to get her."

I look at Erza, and I can tell by the face she makes that everyone else is looking at her to.

She sighs and says, "Fine. I'll do it…"

We exit the room as she heads over to retrieve Levy from whatever she's doing in the bathroom. I don't think it'll be that hard for Erza, but it might not be the most fun thing to coax one of your drunk friends with the mentality of a toddler out of her bathroom while you're also dealing with a hangover.

We hear a loud banging sound, a 'Nooooo! I don't wanna goooo! I'm not hungry, I wanna stay heeeere!', a 'Ooooh,', and Levy and Erza come out of the dorm, Levy clutching Erza's arm, her cheeks slightly flushed, holding a small booklet that's titled: All the Variations on Carrot Cake.

Erza glares at us and says, "Someone here owes me a large slice of strawberry cake…"

~O~()~O~

As I walk into the dining hall with Levy, Erza, Juvia and Lisanna, I notice that we weren't the only victims of the punch. People at various tables are talking in hushed voices, shushing anyone who dared to speak over a whisper.

Some even still look flushed. I see Mira, Laxus, and Cana sitting with some other 2nd and 3rd years at one end of a table in the back of the room. Cana's cheeks are slightly flushed, but I'm not sure if that's from last night's alcohol or the bottle of wine that she's sucking on right now.

"Bleh," I say, plopping myself down at a table near the front of the room. Levy slides in next me, giggling slightly and resting her head on my shoulder. Juvia, Erza, and Lisanna sit down across from us, and then things start getting interesting.

I swear, can't these people go one day without making my brain hurt?

"Heeeeey girlie," purrs a boy with a navy blue tattoo of a paper boy inked all the way across his face, sliding in next to Lisanna, who promptly rolls her eyes. "Watcha doin?"

Is it just me, or does Lisanna know everyone?

"Shouldn't you be with my sister or brother, or Laxus or someone else other than me Bickslow?" Lisanna says irritably, scooting closer to Erza.

"Aww, but your sis and Laxus started-"

"I don't even wanna know what those two are doing," Interrupts Gray, practically appearing out of nowhere with Natsu, and the big scary guy who I've recently learned is named Gajeel. Silently trailing them is the second year boy with blue hair and a red tattoo over his eye.

"Jellal." Erza says, eyeing him as he sits down next to Natsu, who's seated himself as far away from us as possible, while still being able to talk with Gray and Gajeel, who have plopped down right next to me.

"Erza," Jellal says curtly, avoiding eye contact.

After that, we just converse quietly until food's laid out in front of us, along with a steaming pot of coffee, which is immediately passed to Jellal and Bickslow, with a quick intervention from Erza.

Natsu and Lisanna start to talk about last night's happenings, and Lisanna laughs as Natsu recounts what happened last night after we left.

"So, after we found out it was Mira who spiked the punch, a bunch of us almost-sober guys went to go find her to get the rest of the alcohol thinking, ya know, she must have some left. Anyways, once we found her, she was totally wasted. All we could get outa her was Canna's name, and my god, you should've seen Laxus! He was the most affectionate I've seen him in years! He kept throwing himself at Mira, even though they're already dating! He was practically dry humping her by the end of the night. I was hilarious and disgusting, all at the same time!" Says Natsu, making wild gestures as he speaks.

I giggle quietly, trying to avoid the glares being directed at Natsu for being so loud. I don't even think anyone's noticed what he's saying, or else someone would've probably been over here to shut his mouth by now.

"Aaah," Juvia says, finishing her sixth GIGANTIC glass of water. "Juvia was happy she got to go to the dance, but she does not think Mira thought spiking the punch through very much. Tonight is the change, and having to deal with a bunch of grumpy, hungover Wolves and Vamps at full power will not go over well with the master."

There's a collective groan throughout the table. I think I'm not the only one who forgot that the change is tonight. We all go back to eating in silence, but I can sense the apprehension in the air.

Lisanna, being Lisanna, is the one to break said silence. "I'm confused," she said, putting down her fork. "I thought werewolves changed based on the full moon. First time, we had the change on the night of a full moon, but it hasn't been a full lunar cycle yet."

"Common misconception, just like the rumor that Vamps turn to dust in the sunlight," Bixlow says, continuing to shovel food into his mouth. "Long as there's a moon out, werewolves change. They just put stuff into the food to keep us from changing every night. On the day of every change, the don't put the… Whatever into the food, so without that blocking the morphing gene, we change. But we only have to take the controlling medicine until we graduate, or until we've learned to regulate the changes. Once you can control yourself, you can even change during the day."

"Huh…" I say to myself. Even though I came from a family with werewolf blood, I had no idea before this.

"Ok," Says Levy after finishing the last of her food. "We've had a Wolf Q/A, time for the Vamps. What does the change do for you guys? I get that we have to change into wolf form at least once a month to avoid toxins building up in our body, but what about Vamps? You guys don't really go through any physical changes after the first one from what I've heard, so what does the change do for you?"

This time, the older boy names Jellal (who has some kind of history with Erza) pipes up.

"It mainly provides us with the time and space to hunt for food. We can't live without at least a little blood in our diet, so while you get your toxins out by changing form, we get our vitamins in by hunting smaller animals like squirrels and birds." He says in a surprisingly low voice.

"That kinda makes sense…" I say. "So basically, once Vampires reach a certain age, they need more iron than normal, and the easiest way to get that is through blood."

Jellal smiles faintly. "Exactly."

Natsu stands up and stretches. "Whelp, much as I hate to say this, we have class, so we'd better clear out."

And with that, we all head our separate ways, the change looming over all our heads.

* * *

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK! MEEEEE! I have returned from the dead guys, and as promised, here is chapter 15 (a little longer than usual as well).**

 **So, well, I just wanna say thank you guys so much for getting this story up to 134 follows, 69 favorites, and 95 reviews. That's so huge! We jumped by 35 follows, and added 18 fav's. That's a lot for one chapter. so anywho, thank you guys so much for all of your support, and I am so sorry that it took me this long to update.**

 **I'm just gonna leave this up in the author's note so you guys know what went on:**

 **Hi guys! I just wanted to say that I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't been updating lately! I don't have access to a computer, so I can't get onto Google Docs (what I write on). I'm trying to get my hands on one at the moment, but I probably won't be able to publish until August. Please be patient! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

Class. Ugh.

School. Ugh.

Not that I don't like learning or anything, it's just that it can get a little boring sometimes. Especially when you have a new teacher every class, so you're just hearing the same stuff over and over again.

That's what I'm sitting through right now. Shift-ed. Basically like human puberty-ed, except here it's gross learning about Vamp habits/changes instead of boys and their special parts.

So far, it's been like a broken record that we're forced to listen to in this class. 'Vampires now drink blood, and Werewolves now change from human to wolf form'- yada yada yada. Nothing new to anyone, except for the few kids who came from completely human families. But most of them have caught the gist of it anyways, so there's no point.

I watch as today's speaker walks up onto the podium at the front of the class. The shift ed classroom is formatted a lot like a human college lecture room would be, so when he turns to face us, none of us have an issue seeing the odd little chef's hat and big bushy eyebrows that frame his face.

"Hello children," He says. "My name is Yajima, and I'll be your professor for this period."

"Hello Mr. Yajima," we all drone in unison. Vampire puberty from a thirty year old was different from Vampire puberty from a… I don't even know how old this guy is. Both Vampires and Werewolves have longer lifespans than humans, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that he's around 173. Anyways, Vampire puberty from a thirty year old was different from Vampire puberty from a 173 year old, the main difference being most of the 30 year old's sentences won't begin with ' _when I was your age_ ' or ' _you whippersnappers_ '.

What he said next surprised me.

"Now, they confine you to these godforsaken classrooms for too long. I'll have to talk to Makarov about that sometime… You know, when I was your age, almost all our classes were outdoors-" There's the when I was your age. I knew it was coming in sometime. "-and we liked it. Now all you kids are stuck inside, you barely get to experiment with your new powers. That P.E. stuff doesn't let you try anything, does it? We'll have to change that, won't we now…" He says, stepping off the podium to our utter shock.

"Well," he says, holding the door open. "Aren't you coming?"

I am dumbfounded. I honestly thought this was just going to be 50 minutes of dull facts being spouted from an old fart, now I'm finding out we're going on a walking field trip? I'm liking this guy more and more…

~O~()~O~

Mr. Yajima has us all stand in a circle with him in the middle as he starts to explain what we're going to be doing. We're in a clearing in the woods not far from the school, but we're surrounded by enough trees that the main building is hard to make out, even with my better than normal vision.

"All right," says Mr. Yajima, plopping down into a cross-legged position. "Now, seeing as I am a werewolf, I don't really know as many exercises for you Vampires, but I know enough to keep you busy for a bit. First off, I'd like for you all to take a deep breath in and close your eyes- That's it, now let it out. Good. Now, do it again whilst imagining your inner self, not what you truly are, but the little part of yourself that you keep locked away. For Vampires, I would imagine a more powerful, 'beefed up' version as you might say, think of your fangs poking into your bottom lip, your muscles bending and stretching. For werewolves, imagine your wolf form. Your sleek fur, your sharp teeth, your keen ears and your tail…"

I imagine all those things and more, what the earth feels like under my paws, how my clothes fold into me, becoming almost a part of me, how my wet nose picks up almost all the scents around me.

Then I start to feel my body change.

My ears feel like they are being pulled upward in an almost satisfying way, like they're being put into place. My spine feels stretched to, like I'm arching my back when I know I'm not.

I quickly open my eyes and feel around the sides or my head for my ears, and I start to panic when they're not there.

My hands dart to my back, moving down, down, down… All the way to my but, and my _tail._

Then my hands slowly move up to the top of my hand, where sure enough, I find my ears. My _furry_ ears.

I hear gasps all around me and look around to see similar things happening to the other Wolves, and fangs poking out of the Vampire's mouths.

"Ah! There you go!" says Mr. Yajima, as if us sprouting extra appendages was actually the goal of the exercise.

Levy raises her hand (she looks absolutely adorable with her fluffy little ears and tail) and says "Sir, how come we're able to shift to this extent? I thought that there was no in between, you were either a wolf or a human."

Mr. Yajima scratches his chin and furrows his bushy eyebrows.

"Well… I'm not actually sure. I think it has something to do with the sexual reproductive org-"

The whole class groans, including myself. I do _not_ need to hear about 'The Birds and the Bees' any time soon. I went through it in the normal school I went to at the end of 7th grade, and it was _not fun._ I didn't need to know the difference between a circumcised and-

Ya know what? I'll just stop there.

Levy is blushing furiously, her mouth hanging open and moving up and down with nothing but little squeaks coming out.

"I think what shrimpy means to say is never mind," says Gajeel.

I notice that he doesn't really look like any of the other kids, Vampire or Werewolf. His skin has gotten an almost grayish tint to it, and instead of just his 'fang' teeth extending and sharpening like a normal Vamp, it seems like almost all of his teeth have come to a point.

I store the image in the back of my head for further thinking about and focus back on the task at hand; Changing back.

Though I don't think it's even worth the effort considering that tonight's the shift anyways… the ears are kinda cute anyways, and it the tail is really fluffy and fun to pet…

"Hey Lu, why are you petting your tail," asks Levy suddenly, poking my right hand which I only now realize is gripping onto my tail while my left hand strokes it base to tip.

"Oh, whoops," I say, quickly letting go of my tail. My mind quickly flashes back to the night of the first change, and how good it felt when Juvia was doing the same thing that I was doing just now. And with what Yajima said about 'reproductive' stuff…

I shiver. Note to self, no petting tail in public.

Levy giggles. "You're too adorable. I was just asking why you were petting it, no need to get all blushy on me." She then turns to Gajeel to examine his skin and teeth.

I huff in annoyance. "Says the most adorable creature walking the planet." I mumble.

Then I get an idea…

I walk up behind Levy, finger to my lips signaling to Gajeel that he'd better keep his mouth shut. She's decided to keep out her fluffy little ears and tail. Big mistake. I reach out my hand and…

"Aaah!" screams Levy, jumping forward, straight into the tall boy in front of her.

Taken by surprise, Gajeel topples over, reaching for something to grab onto in a last attempt to keep himself from hitting the ground. The closest thing happens to be Gray's left arm, which is connected to Gray, which is connected to Gray's right arm, which is connected to Juvia… You can see where this is going.

The four teens topple over in a heap, Juvia on top and Gajeel on the bottom with Gray and Levy sandwiched in between.

"I'm being crushed!" wheezes Levy from below Gray.

All I can do is laugh as I watch them attempt to untangle their limbs, the occasional 'OWW MY TAIL' coming from Gray and Levy, with one 'Gray, get your girlfriend's oversized milk tanks out of my face!' from Gajeel. By now the entire class has noticed, and they're all in the same position as me.

Finally, the four more than a little angry teens are untangled and Levy storms up to me.

"Sexual predator!" she screams in my face. "Rapist! Animal abuser!"

I continue to laugh as she continues to yell at me for grabbing her tail. After a little thinking, I had deduced that a werewolf's tail were, for whatever reason, extra sensitive. So, I thought it would be funny to see what happened if someone were to suddenly grab a werewolf's tail. The closest tail just happened to be attached to Levy.

"I'm sorry!" I gasp between fits of laughter. "It was an experiment! I just wanted to see what would happen!"

"Ya, well, now ya now. So don't go 'round doin it again, bunny rabbit," says a deep voice in a slightly amused tone.

I look up to see a smirking Gajeel standing next to Gray and Juvia, who is clinging onto Gray's arm crying, "Oh poor Gray! You must have been so hurt! Juvia is so sorry!"

This stops my laughter completely. Bunny rabbit?

"I am not a bunny rabbit! I am a ferocious werewolf!" I say indignantly, flashing my teeth in what I hope is a menacing way, and curling my hands into what I think look like claws.

"Sure ya are, bunny girl…" he chuckles.

I grumble… Levy was easy to get back at, but Gajeel, I'll have to do some research on him. I still can't tell what he is.

"Alright kids, as amusing as that was Ms. Heartfelia, it's time to get back to class. Can't have you missing dinner before the shift." says Mr. Yajima cheerfully. Whoops. Forgot about him.

* * *

 **Heeeey guys… Please don't hate me… I know it's been around nine months…. And I honestly have no excuse. I'm just lazy. It's not even that I was too lazy to write, I already have around 3 chapters pre-written. Nope, I'm just a general lazy potato. It was kind of just JaxCactus that got me motivated. I read her reviews and I was like, 'Ya know, if she can get the motivation to read my piece of shit writing, then I can get the motivation to click a few buttons and publish the next chapter'. So, special thanks to you Jax. I'm also thinking of re-writing some of the older chapters because, as I'm reading back on them, they're complete crap. I won't change the storyline or anything, just tweak the wording and length a bit. I might also compress a few chapters here and there, if there are any particularly short ones back to back, so if I suddenly go from 16 chapters down to 13 or something, don't freak out, I didn't take anything down, I just mashed some things together.**

 **Anywho, thank you guys so much for giving this story so much love! I'm so happy that so many people have been enjoying this story, I honestly didn't think I'd get half as many reviews and fav's as I have. I** _ **pinky promise**_ **that I'll** _ **try**_ **to get back to updating regularly, I'm thinking of setting myself back on a schedule. Maybe twice a month or something. I know it's not a lot, but it's better than once every nine months.**

 **Anywho (again) thanks for reading my weird writing and tolerating (somewhat) my horrible updating habits! Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

The dinner before the change is the only one that's anywhere close to quiet. Everyone is sitting at their respective tables, eating and murmuring quietly about what could go wrong. Though some of the 3rd years are now able to shift of their own free will, everyone still has to shift on change night. And having that many hormonal superhuman teens in one space at the same time? Doesn't sound like a good idea to anyone.

I am a little excited to shift though. Being in wolf form makes me feel alive, free. But it also brings up the issue of the person I encountered the last change night. Whoever, or whatever, that was will probably be out again tonight, and my nosy arse is itching to investigate what it was. I need to know what it was, why it was talking to me…

"Lucy! Helloooooo? Are you ok?"

Levy waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," I said, blowing off any questions she may have been gearing up to ask me.

"Oh. Ok," she says, "Well, I was wondering if you would maybe want to try hunting tonight with me, Erza and Gray? I heard that a lot of wolves like to do it to pass the time during mandatory shift nights, and apparently Gray's already gone out with his older sister or mom or something, so he can teach us all the gist of it. It might be fun."

"Eeeeeh…" I muttered, thinking about it. On one hand, I still wanted to know who or what that creepy pink thing from the last change was, but on the other hand, I thought it might be fun to hang out with some other wolves.

"Sure," I said, giving in to my wanting to be a social butterfly and pushing the curiosity to the back of my mind. I didn't want to feel left out of this whole group thing, and I had a feeling the pink thing would be around for a while.

At that, Levy smiled and went back to wolfing down her food (see what I did there? I know, I'm punny).

~O~()~O~

After everyone was finished with dinner, we were divided into our groups, werewolves on one side and vampires on the other. I walked with Levy out on the field, both of us scanning the crowds for Erza and Gray who we hadn't seen at dinner.

"Well, we should probably head back," Levy sighed as we neared the edge of the field, which was really close to the forest. There weren't that many people this near the woods because everyone was required to stay on the field until released, so we were highly doubting our chances of finding them at this point. "They're probably just back in the crowd and we didn't see them."

I agreed and we were about to turn around when we heard someone sounding suspiciously like Gray. Levy stopped in her tracks and flung her arm out to keep me from moving as well.

". . . Seriously, dude, if you need help controlling it tonight, we can cancel. We don't need to go hunting." Definitely Gray. "Or we could get Gajeel to stay with you or something. We just don't want you getting hurt."

"Or hurting someone else," said a more feminine voice… Erza?

"Guys, I'll be fine." a third person whose voice I couldn't quite place. Definitely male though, and very familiar.

"Ok… but if you start to lose control, just…" Gray started, trailing off. Lose control of what?

This entire conversation was starting to hurt my head. Who were Erza and Gray talking to? What would he lose control of? How could Gajeel help him? None of it made sense.

"Yeah," the unidentified party sighed. "I know. I should go. And you guys have to get back. Makarov's probably about to call for the shift. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Ok, I know, I'm a horrible human being. Not only have I been editing like I said I would, but it's also been like, 6 months since I last uploaded… And this chapter's really short with a sort-of cliffhanger… but hey, here it is! I'm not going to promise to get on a regular updating schedule, but I will try to write more frequently. I'll probably come back to this first though and make it longer, cause it is _really_ short.

Anywhoo, thanks for sticking with me (if you have been) through all my crummy writing fluctuations. Sorry I'm so flaky!


End file.
